The christmas terror
plot the doctor, mickey, jack arrive in present day london but evil lurks summary the tardis lands in london to the doctors suprise the tardis camelion circiuts are fixed making the tardis look like a christmas tree what what what the doctor says. they walk along trying to figure out how the tardisis cahmelion circit works again. but they do not notice that a snowman head turns slowly. AND ATTACKS THEM!it reaches into the snow its made from and reaches out a gun jack takes the laser the snowman then turns its atention to the doctor. then a soldier blasts it to pieces UNIT the doctor says. private tom and what is that snowman thing the soldier says. robot pilot fish they have been hired and the question is by who. and the tardis mickey says, and jack says just getting up from the ground how did you get rid of that thing. they go to UNIT HQ to find a message from the hirerer. they go to were the message said what if its a trap said mickey then we spring it the doctor said. they arrive at a lair he dos'ent clean up mutch then the doctor says. hello big bad and rubbish at spelling the doctor said. i didnt have time to reasertch doctor a voice said. there you go again mister mantidox the doctor said mantiwotsit tom said. tom you followed us the doctor said i coul'dent help myself. okay and whats a mantidox mickey said and wheres jack,trying to fight it the doctor said. suddenly a humongous mantid creature sudunley lept out from nowehre. who are you and why did you come here why did'ent you leave this planet in peace the doctor said. engine trouble major,the whole fleet the creature said. so if thats true then wheres the rest then eh the doctor said. hidden where nobody will find them,or just in paris. who said that the mantidox said Captain jack harckness and who the beep are you mantidox Genral of the space squadron,oh jack said. and were about to get fuel....... from the earths core the creature said. and why do perchance do you need me to help you do that then the doctor said,hmmm. the combination are ansectors created and we dont now the code the bug fing said oh well then take me to it then the doctor said. but then a tank bursts in firing wildly! evacuate the lair! EVACUATE THE LAIR! the creature shouted. where here to rescue you doctor! a voice said. colnel mace nice to see you again the doctor said. well it might be the last more are coming!. as mace said more did come with guns that is big guns very big guns VERY big guns "put your hands up" the reinforcements said. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" jack shouted "well well well the man who can never die" the manti said and (who'd of guessed it)shot him. "okay now bring me to the combination" the doctor said "and can there be a way to get the fuel without destroying the Earths core". "yes" the manti said.